universaldragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Drum
|Race= Mutant Namek |Date of birth= May 9th, Age 753 |Date of death= May 9th, Age 753 |Allegiance= King Piccolo's Demon Clan |FamConnect= Nameless Namek (father before splitting into two) King Piccolo (father) Unnamed offspring (brothers) Piano (brother) Tambourine (brother) Cymbal (brother) Piccolo Jr. (brother/father's reincarnation) Kami (uncle/father's good counterpart) Katas (grandfather) }} '''Drum' is King Piccolo's fourth son following his release. He is a large, ogreish, frog-like Namekian. He very much resembles his brother Tambourine in appearance and outfit, with the exception of a more emerald shade of green skin and the lack of wings, as well as being much larger than Tambourine, with his structure being like his other brother Cymbal. Background Even though he is the shortest-lived son of King Piccolo, up to this point he was the strongest since King Piccolo created him when he was in his prime. King Piccolo spits him out just as Tien Shinhan arrives to try and trap King Piccolo in the Evil Containment Wave. Drum attacks Tien, and clobbers him quite easily, and at one point almost traps himself with the technique. Later, when Drum is just about to kill Tien, Goku arrives, and flies at Drum and kicks him in the head, temporarily stunning him. Drum regains consciousness and attempts to attack Goku. Tien warns Goku that he should run, whom senses Drum's energy and kills him with a single kick to the head, knocking his eyes out of his head in a bloody mess. His body is later accidentally destroyed by King Piccolo during his fight with Goku. Video game appearances Drum is an enemy in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, and a boss in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden and Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. In Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Conga, a Mutated Namek fought before Drum, is a palette swap of Drum. Drum appears in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure as one of the strongest bosses and as a playable character, with the additional ability to fire use the Beam Ray (Cymbal's electric wave technique). His speed is reflected in that it appears that he is teleporting rather than moving. Drum also appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (ten S ranks are required to unlock him). His character model makes a brief appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 during King Piccolo's Blast 2 called "Your name is Drum", where King Piccolo spits out an egg which hatches into Drum, who then attacks the opponent. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Daisuke Gōri *FUNimation Dub: Dan Woren (Anime) and Bob Carter (Revenge of King Piccolo) *Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret Trivia *Like all of his siblings, Drum's name is a pun of a musical instrument, the drum. *Drum was born while wearing pants. *Drum and Tambourine are among the few of King Piccolo's spawn who bear any resemblance to ordinary Namekians. There can be similarities seen between Drum and a Warrior-type Namekian who attacks Frieza. *Drum is strangely the first Namekian portrayed with purple blood. (In the anime there is a scene where Tien Shinhan punches him in the face and blood comes out of his apparent nose. *Drum is the only one of King Piccolo's sons (besides Piano who never fights) to not use any ki attacks outside of video games. Gallery BabyDrum.png|Drum coming out BornWithClothesOn.png|Drum rising up DrumIsHere.png|Drum is born DrumVs.Tien.png|Drum confronts Tien TienvsDrum.png|Tien faces Drum TienGrabsDrum.png|Tien holding Drum in a tight grip (note the purple blood) DrumLosesEyesGokuKick.png|Drum's eyes fall out of his sockets when kicked by Goku DrumVSBlackGBA.png|Drum firing the Beam Ray in Advanced Adventure Wa232.jpg|Drum in the Bandai CCG Category:Namekians Category:Namekian